


Badger and Raven

by Shadowesque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NBC's Hannibal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowesque/pseuds/Shadowesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/"><b>hannibalkink</b></a>: <a href="http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=216671#cmt216671">Hannibal/Will harry potter au, Yes i am that person. school days at Hogwarts</a>, in which a Ravenclaw pesters a Hufflepuff in a strange attempt at friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badger and Raven

"Why aren't you in Ravenclaw?"

Will takes a moment before blinking and looking up from his text, only just realizing the question was directed at him. It wasn't an accusatory tone, but one of quiet curiosity, from a fellow student draped in the blues of the aforementioned house, head slightly tilted and deep-set dark eyes calculating.

"You'll have to take that up with the hat," Will murmurs, pulling his legs up closer to himself and balancing his herbology book on his knees.

The nonverbal cues either weren't obvious enough (not likely) or were ignored (much more likely), as the questioning lad decides to settle himself under the tree next to him. He seems very comfortable with the situation and himself, either despite or because of Will's discomfort. "The hat reads what's already inside of us. Less to do with magic and more with psychology." He chuckles at his own little observation. "I just want to know what it is that makes you a Hufflepuff rather than a Ravenclaw. You seem suited to the latter."

It's not the first time the subject has come up, but mostly it's been internal monologue rather than a topic another has presented him with outright. He doesn't make eye contact, but his eyes behind lenses do slide up to the Ravenclaw's face before settling somewhere more around his shoulder. "I know you, don't I?" He doesn't pay much attention to the other students around him except when partnered up, but this one stands out.

"We've a few similar interests," the boy says with a confirming nod. "A handful of the same classes. It's a shame we have not worked together before." He looks to Will, and Will looks back quickly at his text. "Hannibal," he introduces conversationally.

"Will," is the reply after a prolonged second.

"Oh, I already know who you are, Will. You may not have noticed, but you've gained a bit of attention."

His brow furrows. "Attention."

"You're around the top of all of your classes--brilliant, I believe, is a frequently used word to describe you--but you must already be aware that you haven't quite the social skills considered normal."

"So I'm not exactly neurotypical. And that means I should be a Ravenclaw?" He peers back near Hannibal again, half amused and half annoyed. "Doesn't that suggest something about you?"

Though Will isn't looking directly at him, he can still see in his periphery the small curl of a smile on Hannibal's lips. "That isn't what I was suggesting. You are extraordinarily bright. I'm hardly going to say that the other houses are dim-witted and dull, but your particular gift seems more suited to the raven than the badger." He turns more toward Will but simultaneously leans back a bit, just to keep some physical distance, which is appreciated. "Just and loyal, is that so?"

"It's just a song," Will mutters.

"Is it."

Silence hangs heavily in the air between them, and Will gets the distinct impression he's being _observed_ \--but he supposes that's fair. He isn't _comfortable_ with it, but given the way his mind works, trying to see from Hannibal's perspective, trying not to notice all of the little details about him, it's fair enough. "Like I said, you'll have to take it up with the hat."

"Or," Hannibal says, rising slowly to his feet again, "I could get to know you and find out for myself. That seems easier."

It worries Will in some corner of his brain, that he said 'get to know you' rather than the implied 'be your friend'. "I'm not a _specimen_ ," he hisses.

"Oh, Will. I don't know what all you've heard about my house, but we are not all so cold. You are not a specimen. You are, in fact, so much more than anyone around you is willing to give you credit for. Perhaps you just need someone to show you that." There are a few beats of silence, and when Will doesn't say anything in response to that, letting it seep in, crowding out his notes for the time being, Hannibal gives another small smile. "I will see you during lunch tomorrow, I hope." And with that, as suddenly as Hannibal had arrived, he turns and leaves.

So much for studying for herbology.


End file.
